The Hacker Challenge
by Darkscythe Drake
Summary: Humans can possess many powers, but they are all part of a system. What if something broke that system and manifested itself into one Issei Hyoudou? Challenge!
1. Chapter 1

**High School DxD Challenge: The Hacker - Inspired by "Crippled" by Paynis**

Hi guys! I have this DxD Fanfic challenge that I have been itching to get out! Can someone pick it up?

 **Pairings:** Issei x Le Fay x Ravel x Irina x OC Female Magician (this one is optional). You can also add one more girl of your choice.

 **Info:** Issei developed an interest in computers at a young age. By the time he enrolls in Kuoh Academy, he is a closet hacker and computer wiz. One day, after a little hacking job, he discovers that he can see the world in computer codes. As Morpheus from "The Matrix" says: "These are no different than from those of a computer system. Some of them can be bent, others can be broken." When he is attacked by Raynare the fallen angel, he triggers his powers and inadvertently "deletes" her. Now he just has to deal with all the new parties and groups that are interested in him, lest he loses his head, or worse...

 **Rules:**

Less-perverted!Issei. He cannot be clueless though, either. He retains some perverseness thanks to the internet (eroge, porn, etc.)

Issei must not become a devil, angel or any supernatural creature. The point of this story is for him to try and stay human.

Issei can have the Boosted Gear. You'll see why...

He must not ally himself with any major faction or major group like the Khaos Brigade.

 **NOT A GAMER FIC! I mean actual computer codes!**


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't a post about someone taking the challenge, but a little in-depth explanation as to what the background is for it:

 **The Power of the Hacker:**

Sacred Gears. Magic. Ki. These are the powers which humans can wield without changing their species. Each has a different purpose:

Ki is the latent energy that the body and spirit exude. With proper physical training, a warrior can manifest Ki from his spirit and either channel it through his body to grant him immense strength, speed and other enhanced physical characteristics OR he can release it to create powerful bursts of energy that can level mountains - with enough training that is.

Magic is the power to manipulate reality. Feats of magic are achieved through the use of equations and mathematical calculations. Magicians use energy from within themselves and from the World to power their spells, and all the while the magician keeps the equation/calculation in mind so that the feat he desires may be performed. Unlike Ki, physical condition has less effect on the power of the spell, although it still is beneficial to train one's body. Another difference is that a very low percentage of humans can use magic, while most people can use Ki - if they know how.

Sacred Gears are considered by the supernaturals to be humanity's "trump card". Pieces of magical items or souls of mythical beasts sealed by God Himself into armor or weapons and placed inside humans at random. Each Gear is unique and when awakened - as sometimes humans go their whole lives without knowing of the power within them - can grant their users extraordinary powers. When a user dies, the Gear passes on to another random person. These weapons are divided into classes, with the highest class - or tier - is the Longinus Class. It consists of 13 Sacred Gears, each with enough power to destroy a god if properly used. Sacred Gear users - be they Longinus or not - are sought after by every faction of the supernatural world, as having one Sacred Gear can change the outcome of a battle.

All these powers are very formidable, but they all share one common weakness: They are part of a System created by God.

Before and after the war (in the Sacred Gear's case) these powers existed in some form or another as part of a complex, sentient and intricate System created by the Lord Almighty. They were all created from His thought and their users groomed these powers and used them to try and bring forth their full potential. Be they humans, Devils, Angels or some other species, they all used the powers from the System created by God, and at a certain point each faction/species adapted these powers (in the case of Magic and Ki) to their own spirits, creating unique branches of Magic like Devil/Angel Magic. The Ki which is formed from the union of the body and the spirit is also born from God, as the spirit was His creation as well.

So it stands that if someone finds a way to manipulate or break that System, all forms of power connected to it would be neutralized, leaving the users deprived of an important asset. Luckily, even after the System was studied and examined a thousand times over, no one has found a way to alter it...consciously.

What the supernatural factions DON'T know however, is the effect that human evolution can have on the System.

As humans evolved and magic and other such powers were hidden away from their sight, they solved their problems by turning to the one thing they had left: Their innovative spirit and intelligence. As the centuries passed, humanity's innovative spirit grew and their technology advanced. Their growth was so exponential, that even the higher factions like Angels and Devils adopted the human's technology and incorporated it into their magic and culture.

However, the humans' technological advancement and exponential growth had a striking effect on the System: their innovative spirit forced the System to branch out and adapt to their growth. The sheer impact technology had on the humans' lives and the speed in which it was achieved caused a..."glitch"...in the system - a piece of the System split off and grew on its own, creating a new power never seen by even the most ancient of beings.

This new power is unknown and ever-growing, influenced by human technology and adapting to its user's personality. It can manifest early on in life or through an accident/life-threatening situation, much like Sacred Gears. It has never shown up before, only gaining enough energy to manifest into the world in the past 10 years or so (in the DxD timeline). In this case, the computer codes which influenced Issei Hyoudou in his early life cause him to "see" the world in the form of computer codes - which he can manipulate, alter and even delete. He can also create strings of code to perform the same functions, and then some, like conjuring objects, complicated machinery and even robots straight out of Science Fiction **(1)**.

There is a weakness to this though - the slightest error - or "bug"- can cause the "code" to crash or fail, so one has to be very careful in what they are doing. It is still one of the most formidable powers to ever be created.

But power draws vultures, and these vultures have an eye on a very big piece of meat...

 **Someone** **PLEASE** **take up this challenge and write it good! (consistency, grammar, detail, etc.) I haven't the time to do it myself but I really want to see it done! PM me/write in the review section if you do!**

 **(1) There is at least one of these machines that I want to see in this story: Firewall Dragon, Borreload Dragon or Cyber Dragon (or any of his counterparts) - all from Yu-Gi-Oh!**


	3. Chapter 3

I have looked through some reviews and I have seen more or less the same comment:

The Power of The Hacker is OP. Issei could just delete an opponent with a small change in his code.

I am not going to lie to you: the power IS rather OP, but that is the whole point - it shows that humanity's evolution can have a powerful effect on God's System, creating something that breaks that System and doesn't adhere to its rules.

However, just as all beings possess some form of limitation, so do humans and their technology and those limitations can be seen in the Power.

For example: In order to "delete" someone's code, the target has to remain relatively stationary. This can be achieved by physical means or through another code such as "input(freeze)".

In order to tamper with another code, especially if that code belongs to a sentient being, the user must understand the code he is viewing and figure out how it translates to real-life. In some situations, this can cause a sort of tunnel-vision and distract the user. But the main worry is that if the target possesses incredible power its code will be massive as a result, thus resulting in longer "scanning time".

If Issei has the Boosted Gear, he can use it to accelerate his thought process, much like the processing speed of a computer, enabling him to analyze and create/modify strings of code with greater ease. However, if he uses [BOOST] too much or runs too many strings of code simultaneously his brain will overheat and if he passes the critical level, the codes will malfunction and/or shut down - much like a computer - and leave him with a massive headache, or a fever if it gets really bad.

Another suggestion I should make is maybe adding another power that falls into the same category of technology-evolution inspired. This is optional.

 **I recommend you read "Crippled" by Paynis to get a taste of this story's inspiration. I really hope that someone will pick up this challenge. PM me for more details on the Power.**

 **Go check out my other stories and challenges!**


	4. Chapter 4

Two more ideas to add to this challenge are:

1) The **Collective Human Unconsciousness:** The metaphysical, pseudo-conscious "memory bank" of the human race, where the Power of the Hacker originates. All of humanity's ideas, stories, and archetypes go in and out of the CU, and with humans possessing special powers and Sacred Gears over the millennia, the mark that they have left on them is strong enough to embed a piece of God's System into the CU, granting it enough power to manifest these ideas into reality-warping powers.

2) **Ideas:** The "beta-testers" of the CU's new ability system. Each idea possesses a power which is a manifestation of humanity's advancement and understanding, akin to a Sacred Gear user. The Hacker Power is such an Idea for example, with another one being something akin to Accelerator from Toaru no Majutsu Index; the manipulation of vectors - the manifestation of classical physics. Quantum physics, weaponry, art, etc. are just some other examples. Any other ideas and suggestions for...Ideas (with a capital I) are welcome.


End file.
